A Night with Daken
by Sky79
Summary: A short story about a night where Daken does a quick job for the one he loves.


**12:01 am-Tues 8/25/09**

A man wearing a long coat stands on the streets of New York City, waiting for someone. The streets have quite down some, but cars and taxies still drive by. He looks to the light post as he lights up a smoke. He inhales just before he turns and makes his way closer to the ally. An uneasy feeling comes over him as someone begins to speak from the darkness.

"You have the info?" a male voice asks, not letting himself be seen.

"Yeah." The other said as he began to dig in his coat pocket, taking out what looked to be a map. "This is a map of his place. He's down in Texas, Houston."

"Good." He said as he took the map from him.

"Tell me, why are you after Mr. Phillips?"

"I'm after him cause he's began to threaten my girl, and I don't stand for that."

"So, it's just as I thought. He's after Brigg's money. I should have known."

"Well, you better not tip him off, or I'll be coming back for you." The shadowy figure said just as he began to walk out, showing who he was.

**2:35 am-Tues 8/25/09**

"Would you like anything to drink?" a flight attendant asked Daken as she was making her rounds. He looked to her.

"No. I'm fine for now." He told her. She shook her head ok and walked away. The flight was a last minute one and not many people were on board. He had gotten to the airport just in time to catch a flight out to Houston. As he sat he began looking over the map, studying the layout. He smiled to himself as he began to make his plan of attack.

**3:45 am-Tues 8/25/09**

The flight landed down in Houston and Daken began to make his way into the airport. He knows that he'll have to get a car, so he starts to head to the rental car section when he notices some bum that somehow made their way in, asking people for money. The bum walks up to him.

"You have any spare money I could have?"

"No, I don't. And if I did, I wouldn't give it to you." Daken tells him with disgust in his voice. "Besides, do I look like I give a shit?!" Daken then walks away, heading off to get his rental. A few more minutes go by, and the bum is taken away by security.

Daken reaches the counter and pays for his rental by credit card. He gets the keys and is then shown to the car. He gets in and drives away, heading to the Phillips Estate.

**4:15 am-Tues 8/25/09**

Guards patrolled the Estate grounds, guns in hand. Mr. Jay Phillips was a big time business owner and was fighting for his cut of money that Frank Briggs owned him. He thought it would be easy to get now, with his passing and all, but Briggs' damn daughter Kim wasn't giving anything up without a fight.

Daken pulled a ways down the street and made the rest by foot. He scaled the brick wall with no problem and landed without a sound. He could smell where all the guards were as he began to make his way toward the mansion. He snuck up on one of them, grapping a hold of the guys' neck and snapping it, slowly placing the body to the ground. He heard footsteps get close and climbed the tree that was nearby. He peered down into the darkness as he saw another man walk to the body. He watched as he grabbed the walkie-talkie that was on his belt, and began to speak. But before the man could say much, Daken pounced on the guy, claws out, as he stabbed him in the chest, going right through the man's heart. A faint voice was heard over the walkie, someone saying if Rick was there, _must be the guys' name_, Daken thought.

**4:45 am-Tues 8/25/09**

Jay Phillips was woken when he heard a loud thud come from just outside his bedroom doors. Before he could even get out of the bed, his doors bursts opened. A man with a Mohawk walked in, claws out.

"It's your turn now." The man told him, pointing his left handed claws at him.

"Who do hell do you think you are!?" Jay yelled as he began to open his nightstand draw, grabbing the gun he kept there. But the other was too fast for him; before he could even let out a shot, the man had his claws pressed up against Jay's throat.

"I'm getting sick and tired of you assholes breathing down my girls neck, trying to take her money! I hope you rot in hell, if there is one!" the man told him just before he sliced right throw his throat, blood gushing all over the white sheets. He let the body fall limp as he got up. He made his way out, knowing that one less person would be out of Kim's life.

**5:45 am-Tues 8/25/09**

Daken had made his way back to the airport. He checked the rental back in and once done, he noticed that the bum from before was outside, sitting on the ground. Daken took a deep breath as he walked out. He stood near the guy, not saying anything. And the other didn't notice. Daken slowly reached into his pocket and took out two one hundred dollar bills and tossed it into the guys lap. The guy was shocked at what he was seeing. He looked up to Daken and he noticed.

"Go get something to eat and get a shower. There's a motel not far from here." Daken told him as he watched the man get up.

"Bless you…." The man told him with hope in his eyes.

"Yeah, whatever." Daken said as he went back into the airport and to the ticket counter, where he got a ticket for New York City.

**7:25 am-Tues 8/25/09**

Daken sat on the plane, looking out the window, watching clouds go by. His work was done and he was proud. He began to think of Kim, wondering if he should tell her what he did. He knew that she would find out. He was looking forward to getting home, forward to seeing her. He smiled to himself; she always brought happiness to him. His flight would be landing soon and he was looking forward to it.

**The End**


End file.
